The Journal Of Uchiha Hiyori
by EraSwap
Summary: When a mysterious Journal appears on the Third Hokages desk- the life of everyone mentioned in its pages changes. For better or for worse? Only time will tell. All they know for sure is Uchiha Hiyori had a lot of secrets, and those secrets are now coming to light with a bang.


One day a book appeared on the desk of the honourable third Hokage- Sarutobi Hiruzen. The book was old. Weathered over time with a bent spine and dog-eared corners. Inside words and drawings. Crossed out and corrected, littered the pages chaotically. Some even appeared to have been ripped clean out.

On closer inspection one could see that, though the book was old and used, it was loved.

When reading the book, the Third realised it wasn't a novel he was holding- but instead a journal. Belonging to a girl.

A girl by the name of Uchiha Hiyori.

 _Mother asked me what happened again today. She's been asking me the same question every day for the past week. She knows. I don't know how but she knows somethings wrong, and it's scaring me. It wasn't him was it? He wouldn't have told anyone. He promised me he wouldn't. But can I even trust him?_

 _No, I can. I must. I have to._

There were no dates in the journal. Nothing to tell him when each entry was from. But considering the author of the Journal, he knew it was at least four years ago. Before that day.

Hiruzen was a man who believed in privacy and honouring the memory of the deceased. So, when he discovered the true nature of the book before him, he had planned to have it stored away with the rest of the Uchiha belongings. But a cursory glance at the next page made him freeze.

 _I dreamt about the war last night. Not the most recent one, but the one before. I say this because of who appeared in my dream. Crouching in front of four teenagers, in all his battle glory was the Nidaime Hokage._

The last two words were underlined, and beside them was a rough sketch of the night he was given the hat. That night, all those years ago, Tobirama-sensei chose him as his successor. The girl was very talented in recreating the scene. With intricate details, like the scratch on Himuras right palm, filling the drawing. Things that even he- in his old age- had forgotten.

 _He asked them a question, in the heat of the battle. One -It seemed- they were losing. His voice was deep and hoarse. I don't know if that was because of the war itself or if it was his true voice. The faces of the teenagers weren't as clear as the Third. Not that she paid them more than an initial glance. Her full attention on the legend before her._

 _He asked the teens a question, who would sacrifice themselves for the sake of the others. There was a pause- not long but prominent- before the brown-haired boy volunteered. He was smiling, but I could see his fear. No, not see exactly. I could feel it too. The feeling that this was the last day of my life, that I wouldn't make it home to my parents. That I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my loved ones. But underneath the fear was a stronger emotion. Determination. I loved Konoha so much, and I was prepared to give my life to protect my village._

 _The dream ended with the overwhelming emotion in my gut- and I felt the urge to cry. And for a while I did cry, hushed sobs wracking my body as I dealt with the emotions of a stranger risking it all. It took a while before I could control the crying, and I was scared mother would come in and ask what was wrong. She would worry this had something to do with the other thing. It didn't though. Not that I could tell her that. I wasn't too sure what that dream was. All I knew was the exhaustion in my bones and the sudden headache pounding in my skull._

The entry ended there. Words becoming scruffier the further he read. Besides the third paragraph were the silhouettes of people, ones he recognised immediately. A man and woman standing side by side, arms linked together. His mother and Father. A girl with her hand raised up in a wave- Biwako. There were smaller drawings of others he knew. The people he had thought of that night. The ones that flashed through his head as he made the decision to give his life in exchange for his teams.

Hiruzen froze in a mixture of wonder and horror at his very thoughts being written by a girl years later. A girl who had dreamt a moment she had no way of knowing so accurately. Not with the bizarre detail she had included in her sketches.

And before he could question himself he turned the page, reading on.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Shikaku questioned the Hokage, staring down at the page before him. He had been trying to sneak a quick nap back at his office when a messenger genin had come with a summons from the Third.

He had of course hastened to get to the tower, despite his inner grumblings at the loss of his sleep. And upon arrival he was presented with a worn book, looking to be at least eight years old.

Without much prompting he took the book from his kage and read the page it was opened on.

 _I had another one of those dreams last night. Maybe it's because I saw him today. He came up to me and sat down for an hour, an hour of sitting without a word between the two of us. I couldn't take it any longer, so I left. I left him still sitting on that bench alone, and a part of me felt so guilty. He was trying to help, I know that. But I don't want it right now- I'm not ready. Not yet._

 _Maybe that's why I dreamt it. Because of my inability to deal with my emotions and my harsh behaviour towards him._

 _In the dream I feel someone's apprehension, the man is more of a shadow than a person. A general outline of a slouching figure against a wall. I don't know how, but I know he's waiting for someone. And I'm proven right when a woman strides up to him with purpose. I can see her, like a high definition photo. She looks to be a few years older than me, with pale white skin and long brown hair. She's wearing the traditional Chunin attire, green vest and blue underclothes._

 _The first thought that crosses my mind is 'She looks tired' but somehow another lay on top. Not my own but almost, 'She looks beautiful'. It's strange how natural and unnatural it is. It feels like it's my own thought, but I know it's not. It takes me a while to realise it's his. The slouched man who straightens as she gets closer. And shorter to understand it's also his heart that picks up pace as she glares._

Shikaku stared at the sketch of Yoshino in disbelief. It seemed like someone had taken a picture of that day many years ago. When she had gotten tired of his laziness and confessed. Almost strong arming him into accepting. He recalled the memory fondly now, but he remembered being scared for his life that day. Her eyes had promised murder. Looking at the drawing he felt a shiver pass through him as the artist captured the emotion.

 _The man seems to believe the woman is here to kill him, and his mind is whirling with ways to run. At the same moment he accepts his fate and decides today wouldn't be a dreadful day to die. It's safe to say we're both shocked when she grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for a kiss. So shocked that the thoughts in the man's usually overactive mind screech to a halt. And though frightening at first, the feeling is addictive enough that once she pulls away he has to stop himself from leaning back in. When she asks him out he nods in a daze and kisses her again. The dream ends there, and I'm once again filled with someone else's emotions. But this time they're comforting and so warm. Like I'm being enveloped by it. An almost euphoria. In that moment I envy the shadow man and his scary girlfriend. Envy the emotions they're able to feel in each other's company._

Below the entry there are multiple images of a silhouette of himself kissing a young Yoshino. Enough to make him flush when he realises the Hokage had also seen them.

"How is this possible," he repeats himself.

"Is this accurate?" The Third asks him instead, his gaze focused on the book in Shikakus hands.

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

The Third nods and motions to a chair before him. "I had thought as much." And then he explains the origins of the book that appeared on his desk. A Journal belonging to a girl who died four years ago.

* * *

When the Hokage asks his advice on who else should be made aware of the books contents. Shikaku suggest those who have an entry. So they can confirm its credibility. And over time the group of people sitting in the Thirds office grows in number. To the point where they move to a meeting hall. As they continue to puzzle over Uchiha Hiyori and how she came to know what she did.

* * *

Uchiha Hiyori was twenty years old the night of the Uchiha massacre. Daughter of Uchiha Hizana and his wife Uchiha Midori. She was a civilian girl, who had shown promise in school and graduated early. Which, though common in the ninja academy, was rare at the civilian schools. She had a very generous offer from a popular law firm in Fushi. Where the fire Daimiyo lived. Yet her records showed that two years after accepting the offer, she returned home. Leaving behind the high paying job to work at a bakery near the compound. 'Azuka's Bakery' where she stayed until she died in the massacre two years later.

Another thing that came across as strange was an anonymous request for her to go through a psychological exam. One that seemed to come from someone who was worried about her mental health. Due to the questionable nature of the request she was never made to take said assessment. Though the Hokage now wished she had.

Except for this, Uchiha Hiyori was an ordinary civilian. Nothing to suggest she dreamt the memories of others. Or that she knew things she shouldn't. The only way to find an explanation was to continue reading. So that's what they did.

 _I've been back for a month and I feel antsy sitting inside all day. But going outside makes me feel like vomiting, so I don't know what to do. Father came to see me yesterday and I confessed this to him. He told me I would go mad staying home and that I should do something productive. He rested his hand on my head and told me everything was alright. He can tell something's wrong as well. But, unlike mother, he'll wait till I'm ready to tell him. For some reason that makes me feel worse. So instead of thinking about it I decide to follow his advice, maybe I'd get a job. Something to occupy my time._

 _It's hard to leave the compound, where I'm safe surrounded by my family. I've heard people say the Uchiha are cold, unfeeling people. Who rarely show emotion. But I never understood this. Because my family is warm and safe, they're always here for me when I need them. The Uchiha I know are kind hearted, and though they may not all smile- they do all care. Because that is what makes us Uchiha- how intensely we love._

 _He's there again when I'm walking through the crowded streets of the village. Casually walking beside me as if by coincidence. But I had walked in a circle and he's still beside me, so I know it's not. At first, I was angry, because I connected him with that night. I wanted to forget it and him too. But the anger was quick to leave- it wasn't fair on him._

 _So instead I lead us both to the bench from a month ago and I sit. He sits beside me, looking for all the world like it was his own idea to come, and I almost laugh. I told him I was sorry, and he seemed surprised. And then I did what I should have done back in Fushi. I thanked him._

 _Thinking that was enough I got up to leave but something made me stop. Instead I turned to him and asked whether he wanted to get something to eat. He watched me for so long I feared he'd say no, but then he stood up and gestured for me to take the lead._

 _We eat at a small sushi restaurant where I finally learn his name. ********.******* , huh? It seems so fitting._

The name is blacked out almost obsessively. This entry was drawn too, though it was the only one so far to not contain colour. There was a drawing of a bench, one of sushi. There were some of a male hand holding chopsticks, wearing ninja gloves. None of the pictures showed the man himself, focusing instead on the places they had been. Shikaku felt that this was strange, when you compared it to how she drew people in every other instance. He asked the Hokage whether he could bring Inoichi in to help evaluate the girls mental state. With his permission Inoichi was filled in on the Journal and its contents.

"She's distancing herself." Inoichi told them once he read the first three entries of the Journal. "With the dreams she draws people because she feels a connection to them. With you Lord Hokage and Shikaku she experienced your emotions and felt safe with you. In the same way we grow attached to story characters. But with this man, she has a mental disconnect. She associates him with a bad memory and that's why she has a wall built up against him. One that can be seen through her inability to leave his name in her Journal or draw his face. The lack of colour for events that happened in her present show us how she sees her own life. If I was to guess, I would say she's suffering from a very serious case of depression."

The next entry had them re-evaluating their diagnosis.

 _I dreamt about a boy in orange. With hair as bright as sunlight and eyes of ocean blue. He was laughing as three chunin chased behind him, taunting them as he continued to run. 'You'll never catch me' He yelled gleefully. I could feel the excitement as he hid from the men, 'That'll show them' I found myself thinking. And by that I knew he/I was referring to the coloured powder bombs the boy had set off in the chunin lounge. I felt myself laughing at the images of the bewildered chunin as they found themselves covered in orange powder. The dream ended when a tanned chunin with a scar across his nose found the boy. And I admit I was disappointed. I had been rooting for the boy to escape. I dreamt of the boy more after that, each time he pulled of more and more daring pranks. Always ending in him fleeing from trained shinobi. And being caught by the same brown-haired chunin. I think this boy is my favourite. It would be nice if I could meet him._

And filling the three pages about his adventures were drawings of Naruto. The Naruto that they knew now. Not the boy from four years ago. Wearing the orange jumpsuit, he hadn't even had at that time. She had drawn his ear-splitting grin, eyes holding his usual mischievousness. There were some of him leaning behind pillars as faceless chunin ran by. Even one of him in front of a map of the Hokage faces, seeming in the middle of planning a prank. One that they didn't think had happened yet. The vibrancy of the orange and blue on the pages made the Journal seem alive. Bright yellow paint that seemed almost golden filling Naruto's hair.

The orange powder attack in the Chunin lounge had happened sometime last year. Which would mean that not only could Hiyori see peoples past memories- she could also see future ones. This revelation shocked the three shinobi in the room. Almost apprehensive of what else could be in the Journal.

* * *

Naruto had been in the middle of his walk home. Taking the shadowed alley ways to avoid some of the more violent villagers. He was rubbing his newly ramen-filled stomach. 'Ramen was the best food in the world' he thought happily. But his happiness was short-lived when three masked figures dropped in his path.

Naruto paused in surprise. He knew these masked people, he'd seen them before when he was visiting the old man. "Hey, you're the people that hide in the old man's office all day!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the three. "Anus!"

The figure on the right, its mask looked to be a bird, tensed. A slight tremor went through its frame as a small aborted snicker escaped them. The rabbit painted mask beside the bird turned towards its partner in exasperation.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your presence has been requested by the Lord Hokage." The feminine voice of the final figure informed him. This one was a rat, or a mouse? He wasn't sure.

"Huh? What does the old man want with me?" He questioned the three.

"That is not for us to say." The rat- mouse? - replied, holding her arm out. "Come, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto shot a suspicious glance at the outstretched appendage. Growing up he had learnt to be wary of people, especially those that wanted him to follow them somewhere. But the Anus worked for the old man, he could trust them, right? Gramps wouldn't let anyone hurt him. It was with this reasoning that Naruto reached out to grasp rats hand.

A dizzying rush, and moment later he found himself in the old man's office. The three figures melted back into the shadows, leaving him- the old man and two others.

"Old man why am I here? The Anus' told me you wanted to see me." He blinked at the Hokage, still fighting the dizziness of the justu that rat had used. What had Iruka-sensei called it? Shun shin?

"The what?" Gramps appeared startled. The two men on either side of him were also staring at him in shock. Usually, Naruto would have bristled and glared back at them. He was used to those eyes, having seen them his whole life. But when he looked again they weren't the same. They didn't hold the cruel intent and burning hatred the others held. It took him a moment to recognise they were just _looking_ at him. Not glaring and praying he'd die on the spot.

"The Anus' gramps, you know those masked guys that stalk you all the time." Naruto squinted suspiciously when the man with the scars snorted. Was he laughing at him? Had he judged them wrong?

"Ah, you mean the Anbu." The old man laughed gruffly, a sound that made Naruto preen. It always made him happy when Gramps laughed. It took him a moment to register what the old man had said, making Naruto flush scarlet.

"Oh," He muttered, scratching the back of his head. The dark-haired man snorted again, and Naruto shot him a petulant glare- it wasn't that funny.

"Naruto, I asked the Anbu to bring you here because I want to ask you something." The old man drew his attention away from the slouching man. " Are you planning a prank that has something to do with the Hokage monument?"

Naruto froze at his words. "Huh!? Who told you Old man!?" He couldn't believe his best prank yet had been foiled before he could even commit it. This sucked, whoever told the Old man would face the full pranking wrath of Uzumaki Naruto.

"So, it's true?" The long blonde-haired man beside the scarred one muttered.

"Yeah, it's true, and it would have been the best prank in the history of pranking. How did you find out about it Old man? And who are those guys?" Naruto glared at the amused man once more for the sake of it. He was used to people laughing at him, but the lack of malice behind the man's amusement threw him off.

"Ah, this is Yamanaka Inoichi- head of T&I. And that is Nara Shikaku, Jounin Commander." The old man told him, gesturing to the blonde and then the scarred man. The blonde man smiled when Naruto looked at him- not completely sure what T&I was. While the scarred man lazily waved in his general direction in greeting.

 _Jounin Commander?_ Naruto thought in disbelief. There was no way that lazy scarred man could ever be strong enough to lead the Jounin.

"Heh, yeah right." Naruto scoffed. "You're not fooling anyone old man. Why'd you call me here for anyway? Was it just to ruin my greatest prank yet?" He pointed accusingly at the Hokage. Making sure to shoot another suspicious glance at the other two.

The third smiled in amusement at the boy's actions. "Actually Naruto, that wasn't the only reason we called you here." He conceded.

The blonde smirked triumphantly. _I knew it! Can't pull the wool over the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto! Believe It!_

"Hokage-sama, are you sure we should be telling him this?" Inoichi questioned. Unsure on whether the Journals contents should be shared with an academy student his daughters age.

The Hokage gave the man a reassuring glance, understanding his worries. He saw Naruto watching their exchange with squinted eyes, having heard what was said. "Don't worry Inoichi, Naruto can be trusted with this secret."

The blonde beamed at his words, looking pleased. "Yeah, don't worry ponytail-man. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping secrets. Believe It!"

Inoichi spluttered in shock at the boy's exclamation. While beside him Shikaku snickered. _Ponytail-man?_

The Hokages own amusement was concealed as he turned to the blonde boy. "Naruto, what we are about to share with you must never leave this room. Do you understand? The consequences could be devastating"

Naruto gulped at the sudden heavy atmosphere in the room. It must be a important secret for gramps to be acting like this. The thought made his chest swell with pride at gramps trusting him with such an important secret. "I understand."

* * *

It had taken a while to explain the Journal to the almost genin. Naruto had been shocked at the existence of a book that had exposed his prank. When they let him see his entries his feelings turned to awe at the pictures of himself. All drawn by hand and coloured in to make him look more like a fairy tale character than a real person. What caught his attention was what she had written. _She wants to meet me?_ He thought in surprise. Someone actually thought that his pranks were funny and wanted to get to know _him_? The idea itself was unbelievable. He found himself becoming very excited. Maybe he could meet this lady who had rooted for him, if she thought his pranks were cool then he was sure they'd get along.

That excitement was short-lived as he learned that the Journal belonged to an Uchiha. One of the temes clan members. A clan that had all been killed four years ago. Naruto didn't know a lot about what happened, it wasn't like anyone told him anything. But he did know that Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha. That meant that whoever wrote this Journal, the lady that wanted to meet him, was no longer alive.

Naruto was used to the feeling of disappointment by now. After experiencing the emotion for twelve years. But that didn't stop the crushing feeling from making his shoulders slump and his mood take a dive. It looked like nothing good could ever happen in his life.

Still, he was Uzumaki Naruto and he wouldn't allow anything to keep him down for long. Gritting his fists in determination he promised once he left- he'd go to the Uchiha memorial. Try to find Uchiha Hiyori's grave. He may not have been able to meet her while she was alive, but that wouldn't stop him from meeting her now.

 _I'll see you soon, Hiyori-ni._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! For anyone wondering why I have posted yet another story when neither of my other ones are even close to finished, shush. Honestly, Consigned To Oblivion was just a scene in my head and I don't know why I'm trying to write a whole story for what should have been a oneshot. And Pieces Of A Puzzle is a oneshot that I want to write more for and am thus stopping myself from labelling it complete. You guys read it and tell me whether I should- just from Shikamarus perspective this time._**

 ** _Anyway, what do you think? Do you kinda get what the premise is or have I completely lost you? What are your thoughts on Hiyori and who do you think should be added to the growing group of secret keepers. The Hiyori group? I don't know what to call it, but by god will they have a group name._**

 ** _ANYWAY, see you next time._**


End file.
